


My Fall

by clexa4lofe2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4lofe2014/pseuds/clexa4lofe2014
Summary: Re-write of my story 'When the Fog was Lifted' Kara was always different from the other children. Her father thought her to be a demon and she had hoped she could one day prove him wrong. He died believing this and now she is locked in the Sky Box. The voices that she believed to be her family was silenced. Silenced until the day she was sent to the ground. Now she is free and will do whatever it takes to stay that way even if it means that she must leave her people and join the Trikru under Anya.





	My Fall

The beginning of When the Fog was Lifted is pretty hard to read. Not only because of the massive amount of spelling errors but also the way I had written it. I didn't do enough research into what would happen to the psyche from being locked away and honestly, it wasn't very realistic but it was my first story so I let it slide for a while but now I can't. This will be the rewritten version of my story. Kara's name has been kept the same because I still like it. Thought about changing it to something from Greek or Norse mythology.

My OC's back story has been changed and some characters will be saved while others will still die.

Ok, so this was supposed to be like 5,000 words. Not sure what happened but once is started writing I couldn't get myself to stop. I'm thinking of putting up a poll for who Clarke would be good with. It doesn't need to be in a fem/fem relationship but I would prefer it to be because I am more comfortable writing that.

I own nothing.

* * *

 

Chapter One

Age Ten

I had always been able to hear the voices. There has never been a time in my life where they weren't there to offer some sort of comfort or to give me guidance. They are my teachers. They are my friends. They are my family.

Any time that I was scared they would be there. Sometimes and only on certain occasions would a woman appear. In the beginning, she used to terrify me with her appearance, but her presence was soothing. She oozed this quiet strength and carried herself in such a way that you couldn't but to know her.

They were there for me two years ago when I had grabbed hold of my fathers' knife, that he kept tucked in his boot while working, and pushed the sharp tipped blade past skin, tissue, and even bone. Offering words of encouragement, that I what I had done wasn't committed in cold blood but in self-defense. It was kill or be killed. That only the strong survive.

They guided my hands by telling me where I should sink the blade and that I needed to not look away or to close my eyes. That if I did such a thing I could be risking my death in a true battle. That by closing my eyes when the blood sprayed across my face I was risking being blind-sided by a fist or even a blade.

These voices whispered words of promise that when my feet touched the earth once more I would be led to the other. These men and women never explained who this so-called other was. When I was younger these things made me excited. How could one who was stuck as a child in a cold metal ark not want to think of the ground? Now though?

Now, I am locked in the skybox for the murder of my father and I will remain here until the day of my death. A day that was coming closer with every passing second. Every breath I took was one less breath that I would be able to take. Every time I closed my eyes for the night was one less time I would be waking up in the morning. Part of me knew that I was too young to think of such things.

I had been counting down my days since I had turned 8 and found myself locked in this six by six cell. When I first was placed here, I had ten years and now I had seven and a half until I would be forced into that airlock chamber and then shot out into space. No matter how much I tried to show that I had only done this in self-defense, it didn't change how I was viewed.

**Death is not the end. We will make our way to the other and break free from this life.**

Shut up. How can you even say that? Do you not realize that we are going to die? We will die here! Please just please leave me alone. Doctor Griffin is coming soon.

**Our fate is not to die here. Why can't you just believe us when we say such things?**

"STOP TALKING TO ME!"

"Who needs to stop talking?"

The sudden voice causing me to jump slightly from my seated position on the metal chair. I definitely would have enjoyed having a more comfortable chair but I was lucky that I was even allowed to sit to begin with. The guards did not like and as more time passed the anger and mistreatment I received seemed to increase.

"Kara. Who needs to stop talking?" Her tone now suspicious.

Doctor Griffin's seemed to take everything in about the room, eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw no reason for me to say such a thing.

**She suspects. Be careful child.**

I didn't respond and just curled my lip up in a slight snarl. This woman had been trying to fix me since I was first placed in my cell in the skybox. A cell that I only could leave when I was given my small time to shower or to go to my weekly appointments with Dr. Griffin.

I had warned the others about her coming for the so-called therapy session. I have always been extremely cautious to make sure too never let it slip that I could hear people that were long since passed. Knowing from the stories that if someone found out it would not be good for me. A few of those who spoke had come from before the fall of humanity and warned of what happened to those who heard such things. Heard of those who were hospitalized and the medication many were forced to take.

The difference this time was that this wasn't caused by a mental health disorder. Even before the age of 4, I knew that been chosen. Death had chosen me to be its champion. Since the fall of humanity almost one hundred years ago there had only been one other and he had died a short while later when he attempted to avenge the death of the woman who had been trying to rebuild humanity, to help those survive by using the serum that she created.

The few that had had this power usually ended up going insane due to not being able to handle the influx of power that came with the coming of age. The previous champion often spoke of how something was changed in him when he was introduced to the serum after the fall. A serum that was created by one of the previous others. He wasn't sure how, but our power increased when it was introduced, and it had also transferred to the next generation of the champion. Doctor Griffin learned that it wasn't dangerous but had some properties that she found to be amazing. My father found me to be a demon.

"Kara, please I am just trying to help you," Doctor Griffin's eyes showed some form of compassion that only managed to anger me. I didn't need her pity.

"You could leave me alone. That could help me," I told her before looking back down at my hands.

"You know I can't do that. Do you not understand that by not cooperating with me you could be floated once you turn 18? I don't want that for you. I don't want that fate for anyone…" she paused for a second before finally walking and sitting down next to me.

"No matter what I tell you it will mean nothing. The council will never vote for me to be released and no matter how much you wish to help me it wouldn't change anything. Please, I just want to be left alone," my voice small, as I folded my arms on the table and hid my face in them.

Doctor Griffin tried for a few more minutes to get me to come out before resigning herself that I was done for the day.

The guards were called and I was taken back to my cell.

Little did I know that if I had merely told her what happened then maybe they wouldn't have started to look at the security footage. Then maybe they wouldn't have learned that I was talking to myself. That it was obvious that I was having full blown conversations with people only I could hear. Maybe if I tried to talk with her then I wouldn't have lost the one thing that had kept me reasonably sane.

* * *

 

*TIME SKIP AGE 17*

Talks with Abby have dwindled down to once every other month due to most of the council believing me to be a lost cause. Of course, they did not put it in words so harsh, but the meaning was the same. In less than a weeks' time, I would be handcuffed and then walked to the airlock before I would be flung out into space.

This didn't help the dangerous mind set I had found myself in and the last visit that I had with her, I spent silently crying to myself. Abby said nothing but just pulled me into a hug and held me until she had to leave. Over the course of the seven years, we had gotten closer after I learned that she had protested me being placed into solitary for the rest of my years here. She believed that I wasn't a danger to others with the medication that I was forced to take.

The most amazing thing I had learned once I had opened up to her was that she knew my mother. My mother Emma and she were really good friends. She was supposed to have been named my god mother after I was born but because of her death and my father hating Abby, I never saw her. She would tell me stories of when they were children and how excited she had been once she had learned she was pregnant. How she would talk to me in her belly and Abby would mock her for it.

I also learned about her family. She would talk about her love for her husband and her daughter, named Clarke. I knew I should have been sad hearing about these things, but I actually loved it. I loved to hear about her life, it was wonderful to hear about a family that loved one another.

For a while, I hated the woman because she was the one that insisted that I should take the medication. She believed that if I took the medication then I would be able to leave solitary. That I would at least be able to interact with other kids my age. Of course, I was still extremely upset but eventually calmed down when I realized that I liked the thought of being able to talk to others beside her. Of course, this never happened but it had nothing to do with her.

The antipsychotics that I was taking meant that I no longer could hear the previous champions. I also learned that by taking this it blocked off something inside of me. It felt as though there was this huge gapping hole in my chest that never went away. Seven years did not lessen the pain and seemed to drag down my already declining mental health. I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

A small time after I had turned 13, it became harder and harder to handle everything that was going on in my life and for a while I had been able to handle these feelings by actually sharing with Doctor Griffin. This didn't last and by the time I turned 15 these thoughts I had turned darker. My world seemed bleak as though there was this dark cloud that weighed down heavily in my cell and clung to me like sludge making every movement hard.

At first, I had been given a journal that I used to write down my days and thoughts, as well as attempting to do the homework that I had been given by Abby which usually consisted of writing down one thing that I was grateful for to even one good thing that happened that day. Of course, this didn't work as well as one would hope. I still kept it up until I had thrown the journal at the guard.

Everything became worse when I turned 15 and Abby has pushed for a revote on my case. She believed that I had made tremendous progress and that I could be moved from solitary to where the rest of the underage kids were. That since I had finally told her the story as to why I killed my father that she believed I wasn't a naturally violent person.

Thelonious Jaha had been elected as the newest Chancellor and had been a part of my dad's closest group of friends. Thelonious Jaha, Jake Griffin, Charles Pike, and John McCallister had been friends since they were young boys and even when their jobs took them in different directions they still stayed close. Jake Griffin was closer to Thelonious while John was closer to Charles but after his death, Jaha and Pike worked together and managed to convince the rest of the council that I was dangerous.

When I turned 15 they had to work harder because Jake and Abby were convinced that I didn't deserve every step that was being taken to keep my isolated. The deciding vote was the previous Chancellor Sydney who decided that such a violent act at such a young age meant that I would always be dangerous. That the older I got the more of a danger I was to those around me. The rest of the council besides Jake and Abby said that their vote would not change.

This ended being the trigger for me to finally give up hope. The only person I had seen consistently for years had her visitation rights reduced, meaning that Abby was no longer coming for our twice a week sessions. The council decided that once a month was enough for me and this was more of just a cursorily check than anything else. She was only allowed to check my vitals and ask a couple questions about how I had been handling everything.

During this time the anxiety I had been feeling that had been at a manageable level, had become something that now kept me awake. It felt as though I had insomnia because I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes my heart would begin to race, adrenaline would course through my veins, and this unbridled fear made it almost impossible to move. I wanted to run. I needed to run but I was trapped.

After this, I began to do slight calisthenics in my cell. I needed to do something because I slowly became a twitchy mess. The anxiety/panic attacks that I began to experience began to increase in frequency. It went from something that only happened to once a week to twice and then before I knew it, I began to have them at least once a day. A few times I couldn't control my breathing and passed out. Thankfully one day Abby had arrived after one that lasted for well over an hour before giving way to a panic attack that left me blacked out due to hyperventilating.

I was placed in the medical bay for two days to do full body tests before placed back in my cell, only this time I had more medication that I needed to take daily. I am still not entirely sure what I was given for these problems I was having but I didn't care because they worked. They worked a little too well because I started to no longer care about anything. The medication made me calm and I no longer panicked as often and then before I knew it that massive hole in my chest became numb. Everything became numb.

The only thing that I made sure that I continued to do was the small amount of exercise I did every day. I gained little to no muscle mass because of how little I was fed in here. Hell, the only reason I had water, to begin with, was because of the sink next to the toilet. In the morning prisoners are given basically this strange bar that has everything that the body needs for the day to function normally. This meant though because I was doing a slight workout routine that I was burning off calories that I needed to store the proper amount of fat I needed on my frame.

I stopped looking in the mirror years ago and that was before I looked like a skeleton. My face was almost gaunt, and I could count every single rib. My hip bones jutted out and sitting on my thin mattress brought me no comfort. I hate the way I look. The only thing I loved about myself was my hair and my eyes.

My mother Emma, from the few times I was able to catch a glimpse of her picture, had the same hair and eye color as me. It was one of the few things that I knew about her. My father had, at least in my eyes, very boring eyes. His hair and eyes were the same boring almost dull brown. He hated the fact that I took after my mother in such a way. Sometimes I would catch him drinking and he would look at me with love for a moment before it turned into anger. This anger leading to him always screaming at me and grabbing my arms too tight when he shook me. Blaming me for killing my mother. That if she had never gotten pregnant then she would still be here.

Looking up, I stared at my reflection in the metal mirror. My hair was an almost shocking red. A red so bright it looked crimson. It looked like the color of fresh blood, but it was dull now. Much of it was dry and broken. My eyes that I loved that looked like bright turquoise looked dead. They did not shine like they used too but looked almost glazed over.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door to my cell suddenly opened. Fear gripped my heart as soon as my eyes caught the shock batons that the guards were holding, as well as the fact that one was holding cuffs in his hand. Instantly I was on my feet and backed against the wall, never taking my eyes off them.

"Prisoner 119 turn around and face the wall," the man sneered at me.

Then I knew that I was going to die. That this was it.

I didn't want to die. Not without a fight. A large part of me wanted to just give in but I knew I couldn't. The other champions spoke of how they all died fighting. Not one of them died by giving up. I couldn't be the first.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at the guard. My voice is raspy from disuse and it almost hurts to talk, especially to scream at such a volume.

His eyes widened. "Prisoner 119, this is your last warning. Turn around and face the wall. Now," he ordered.

My lip curled into a sneer, before bending my knees slightly and moving into a fighting stance.

"Fine then. Grab her," he told the guard on either side of him. The woman on the right rushed forward with her shock baton in an overhead swing, hoping to hit me in my shoulders.

Leaping forward into her personal space, I smashed my fist into her face. A part of relished the fact that I could both hear and feel as her nose shattered under my hand.

She fell back slightly with a scream, as her hands grabbed onto her nose. I made the mistake of just watching her and was blind sided by the other guard who slammed the baton into my ribs.

All of my muscles locked and I released a small scream. Not used to physical pain in over ten years. My mind somehow was able to block the pain for a second only to forced onto the cold metal floor with a knee digging into my back. My hands were retched back as the cuffs were put on. The metal digging into my skin.

When the man finally stood back up, he reached down to haul me up only to stop for a second before kicking me in the side. The steel toe of the boot broke something. Every breath was painful as I was finally forced to stand.

Finally, I opened my eyes once more to see the woman whose nose I broke in front of me. Her eyes were so dark that they were almost black as she glared at me in hate. Then before I could even blink she returned the favor. Blood pored down my face and everything was beginning to blur together. My mind barely comprehending the words being spoken. Not realizing that I was being all but dragged down the metal hallway.

Then we turned into the main area of the skybox. Something wasn't right. I had passed this way once a week to go to the showers. It was never loud. Not loud like this. Many people were screaming.

Someone shouted my name, but my brain was still clouded by the pain. Gentle hands touched me and lifted my head up. My vision taking a second to focus before realizing that it is Doctor Griffin.

"You weren't supposed to harm her," she growled at the guards holding me up.

The hands gripping my left arm tightened painfully before relaxing slightly. "She didn't obey our orders and fought back. We are within our rights as guards to use the force needed to subdue an inmate that is dangerous, Doctor. Even you have to agree with that, now move out of our way. We have more people to move to the ship," then he pushed Abby out of the way and the small amount of warmth I felt vanished. My head falling forward once more, not realizing the words being spoken.

My mind finally focused back in to my surroundings when the tight cuffs were removed. The guards tossed me into the seat and my head ricocheted off the chair. I barely had time to adjust to this new view point before something sharp and pointed was closed around my wrist. Boots was thrown onto my lap.

Then the guard was moving away but not before making sure to step on my delicate toes. I could only moan in pain as I tried to control my breathing. My heart rate was already picking up and almost indescribable terror began to set in as everything that was happening around me started to become too much.

My breathing become more erratic and black spots start to cover my vision, the pain continuing to pound through my body with every breath and every beat of my heart. A soft hand then grips mine before placing it over their chest. A steady beat thumps under my hand and I can feel the slight expanding of their chest when they breathe.

"Follow me," a soft voice breaks through the slight panic. She takes a deep breath. I try my best to follow and my entire body shudders from trying to not continue taking small gasps of air.

"You can do it. Focus on my voice," the voice stronger. This continues for a few more minutes before I can finally breath normally and not fear passing out but the terror and panic continue to race through my veins.

Finally, I open my eyes and realize that I am in some sort of ship and the room is packed with so many people. Only not adults, these are kids my age. What the hell? A memory flashes through my head about the ground, but I can barely process the thoughts before they drift away once more.

I look to my left and meet hazel colored eyes. She is one of the first people I have seen in over ten years that isn't a guard or Doctor Griffin. She is beautiful. Her eyes are so bright, and I feel myself lost in them. Unlike my father whose brown hair looked almost dull, hers shines in the light and looks inviting to touch.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Her hand is still in mine and I don't plan on pulling away. The human contact is nice, and heat floods my cheeks. I give a shaky nod at the question.

"How did you know how to handle it?" my voice weak and cracking with every word.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise before relaxing. "My brother helped me anytime I would have one."

I can just stare in shock. "A brother?" My mind trying to work out how that happened, but I am not surprised that I hadn't heard of that. The only thing I had even heard was because of Abby when she told me of her husband's death and her daughter's imprisonment.

"You haven't heard of me?" the girl looking honestly surprised.

I shake my head at her. "I have been in solitary since I was 8."

Her face falls at that news and strangely looks sad at my words. My hands clench and pull slightly into my chest, where I finally look down to the shoved boots into my lap.

"So…is this the first time you have talked to anyone in a while?" she asked. Her voice is almost hesitant.

My fingers work swiftly as I tie the laces. "No. I used to go to therapy sessions with Doctor Griffin every week before the council decided that that was a waste of her time. Then it was taken back to once every other month…" stopping for a second to look at her.

"Though I will admit this Is the first time I have spoken to a new person."

The teen smiles and butterflies flutter in my stomach. 'Am I getting sick? What the hell?'

"Well, you chose a good first person to talk too. My name is Octavia Blake," the now named Octavia waiting until I finally leaned back up to stick her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Names Kara."

"If you don't mind me asking but what's all over your face? Did you get hit with some oil or something?"

Her question reminding me of my broken nose. "No, that's my blood. Hopefully, that doesn't freak you out," it was clear to hear the nervousness in my voice.

What ever she was about to say was forgotten as the whole room shifted. Many of the others in the ship screaming.

At the ship's sudden movement, I was thrown forward. Thankfully the straps not allowing to much give but still I could feel them pressing into my side.

"Is something wrong with your chest?" the girl asks.

My mouth slightly parts to answer when a voice that I know well and loath sounds through the speakers.

"Prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance…"

I don't stop the snort that follows at his words, the girl next to me just laughs slightly and I barely hear her words of "I was never given a first chance…"

"…and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Man, your dads a dick, Wells!" some kid jokes.

"If you do survive those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean."

I grip Octavia's hand once more, trying not to think about how my record is too red to be wiped clean. I was the only under age 18-year old that committed murder.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there…" his voice once more drowned out.

People shouting in joy and excitement about a space walker. I look away from the asshole on the screen to see some dumb ass floating around the ship, slowly doing back flips.

"We couldn't spare you any food, water, or medicine. Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately."

The turbulence slowly begins to increase as we get closer to the ground. The wound in my chest gives a sharp jerk and I try not to gasp. Without the medicine, I could hear the champions again, but this isn't good. If I stop like this then I'll have withdrawal.

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

Octavia goes to follow those that are taking their straps off. My left-hand releases hers, as I slap her hands on the clips away and press it firmly into her chest keeping her in the seat. Her eyes seem to burn brighter in anger before widening in terror as the entire ship throws every around in their seats. Sparks fly and pipes burst and go flying.

I can't stop the scream of pain as my broken ribs burn in agony. The girl grips my arm. Hands digging into my flesh and I use that pain to slowly push back the rest as the ship continues its harsh decent.

There is one more harsh jerk and then machines begin to stop. The engines winding down and then silence.

The buckles holding many in unlatch. Mine included, as well as the girl next to me. Her grin is infectious, and my cheeks burn from the atrophied muscles that are finally being used after so long.

A deep voice booms through the ship and causes Octavia to breaks out into a run, dragging me along with her. Making sure that I go down the ladder first before she follows. The pain in my side screams at me every time my arm raises over my head.

As the girl finally climbs down after me, stopping for a second to see the man next to the doors.

"Bellamy?"

The man stops before slowly turning around. She slowly makes her way to the front her thoughts no longer on me but the man whose complexion matches her. I follow close behind, close enough that I can still reach out and touch her.

"My god look how big you are," his voice shaking with emotion and all I can focus on is his guard jacket.

She reaches out and pulls him into a hug. Part of me wants to pull her back and away from the man.

"What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship, someone has to keep an eye on you," he looks down in slight shame and worry.

His answer relaxes me though.

"Where's your wrist band?" a new voice asks.

It's like looking at Doctor Griffin if she was 20 years younger, had sky blue eyes, and blonder hair. A blue that is only a few shades darker than mine. I can only guess that this is Clarke.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year?"

Well, that definitely confirmed my thoughts of who that man is.

The whispers of those around me then spoke of a girl who lived under the floor, they speak of a girl named Octavia Blake. The sound begins to rise, rising above a level that I wasn't used to. It sounded too loud and already I could hear my ears ringing. Then steam escapes from around the door as it slowly begins to lower.

The light blinds me. I haven't seen anything like this in my entire life. It doesn't even compare to the few times that I was able to see the sun peak around the earth to light up my room. No, this?

This is so much more. The sun feels touches my skin and already I can feel the natural warmth of the surrounding area. It also blinds me, and it barely registers with me that Octavia's feet have touched the ground.

Then everyone is running out and screaming. Each trying to push their way past each other in their race to leave the ship. I keep to the side, letting them all rush past me.

Slowly, I made my way down the ramp and just stared at the actual ground below. The ground was covered in not only dirt but what looked like natural bark.

My foot slowly moved forward and then touched the earth. My right foot then followed.

Something clicked in my body. The large gapping wound in my chest closed slightly. My hand gripped my shirt.

I was free. That ever-present cloud of death that had been handing over my head for years was no longer there. I wouldn't have to go back to that room. I wouldn't have to take any more of those god damn meds. I wouldn't have to worry about going to sleep at night knowing that it was one less time that I could do such a thing.

Finally, I wouldn't be under the thumb of another person. I would finally be free.

My feet carried me around the area of the ship each step forward had me digging my boots into the soil with every step. Each step brought so much pleasure because it wasn't cold medal. Every breath of fresh air soothed my soul.

I stopped near the edge of a copse of trees eyes glued to how the suns rays lit through the trees. Eyes locked on how beautiful the green of the trees are.

I made my way forward once more only to stop in front of one of the large trees to run my hands over the bark of the wood.

It would seem the champions were right. I would one day walk the earth once more. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. How I was so convinced that they were just saying pretty words to make me feel better but it would seem that they somehow knew.

Now that I no longer had medication I knew that I was going to be in for a rough couple of days. Hell, it might even be longer. With no medicine to take I know I am going to go through withdrawal especially because it was stopped cold turkey.

I have only about four days before the symptoms begin and then another couple of days before the symptoms become serious. Doctor Griffin had warned me about stopping my medication once when I started to flush the meds down the toilet. It was the only time I ever was sick, and Abby was quick to figure out what was happening.

She explained to me that I was having withdrawal and that if I wanted to get off my anti-depressants then I need to do it slowly.

The sounds of shouting draws my attention as these are not ones of joy but ones of anger. Eyes instantly locking on the large group of people that are surrounding two boys, one already limping. The person that had been floating around the ship jumps from his perch stopping the fight.

My feet barely make any sounds when I walk, used to trying to make as little noise as possible when I would move. Something I had learned when my father was still alive.

By the time I make it back to the front of the drop ship it is to see a small group of people leaving further into the woods. I can make out the distinctive blonde hair of who I assume is Clarke with Octavia. Part of me wants to follow but I was already becoming to feel overwhelmed with all the people and everything that has happened on this day.

I sit down at the top of the ramp folding my knees up into my chest and just watch all those that are running around. Ignoring how a few fights have already broken out.

Bellamy actually stops by later in the day once the sun has begun to set and takes a seat next to me.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't left this spot since this morning. Are you ok?" He turned his head slightly so that he could me from the corner of his eyes.

I don't respond so I just shrug my shoulders only to wince from stretching my side out from the move.

That's when he turns to fully to look at, taking in my broken nose with most likely two black eyes and how I was now holding my right side.

"What happened to you?" He asked. A hand reaching out to slowly touch me that's when I finally backed away. Quick to put my feet underneath me and away from him.

"I got into a fight with a guard when they were moving me. I was kicked in the side and punched in the face," my voice is rough and almost hurts from the disuse.

"Do you need me to get you anything? O made me promise to look out for you when she left with the others. Though I don't know when you had any time to become friends with her," he said rolling his eyes at the same time.

I couldn't help but snort at his words. "She sat next to me on the drop ship and helped me through a panic attack. Something she said you used to do for her."

"Why were you having one?" his voice sounding sincere.

"I was supposed to be floated next week," my eyes still firmly locked on the clearing, memorizing how the shadows of the setting sun hit the ground.

"Sounds like an obvious reason to have one. O used to have them a lot when she was younger, she never told us the reason though. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't respond and just shook my head. "Well if you ever need anything let me know. My name's Bellamy by the way," then the man was standing and moving away.

Part of me felt relieved that I didn't have to talk anymore but also disappointed. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

* * *

 

*TIME SKIP*

The next two months were extremely difficult for me. I was correct in my guess that I would become sick once more, but this was so much worse than the first time I had stopped the medicine. I never considered that I would be stopping a medicine that I had been taking for almost 8 years.

Four days after landing, I began to experience severe headaches. Each one felt as though I am getting smashed in the face by a hammer and no matter what I tried or even what Clarke would attempt would it go away. Octavia made sure to stick close to me when I began to throw up.

Nothing would stay down, even the water that Clarke made sure I continued to drink. My throat was raw and she was worried that I might die because I wasn't getting any nutrients or even water to keep my body functioning. Then the fever set in. Everything was too hot and then to cold. I ripped my clothes off only to try and put them back on.

Octavia, once the fever set in, never left my side. The one time she did, she was declared missing. Once she was returned, I learned that she was saved by a grounder named Lincoln. Bellamy and some others moved me from the third floor of the drop ship down to the second floor. I tried to put up a fight when I learned they were going to torture the poor man but due to my weakened state, I couldn't do anything.

Thankfully it had been two weeks since we had landed, and I was beginning to feel better. My head still felt as though it was being struck but I no longer was throwing up everything that I ate. The main problem now was my increasing mood swings. It was as though someone flipped a switch. One second I would be happy, the next angered over something small, and then crying.

Needless to say, it felt as though as I was actually going insane, but I had some form of salvation. I had begun to hear the voices of the champions again. I cried for hours when I hear the first word. Octavia thought I was having some sort of mental breakdown and began to freak out when I didn't stop.

Poisoned nuts were put in the food supply causing many to begin to freak out. When I asked her what was happening she said that she was rescuing Lincoln and then getting him out of camp. She also spoke of how she didn't want to stay in the camp anymore, but she was worried about me staying here without her.

A part of me was hurt to know that she wanted to leave and for the care she was showing this man. I pulled her into a hug and told her to do it. I would follow her once my strength came back. Lincoln and her snuck out of camp and disappeared into the woods.

That was three days ago. Now my mind was clearing, and the voices began to increase in how often they spoke to me. They did say I needed to leave camp, they could sense the death that was beginning to cloud around everything. I was beginning to feel as though something was closing in on me.

They didn't explain that the real reason I needed to leave camp was I needed to complete the ritual for my ascension into becoming a true Champion of Death. That when the ritual was complete then I would have true power, and all would be well.

I made sure to grab everything I needed and then vanished from the camp, waiting until the night to leave. I stole some clothing from others and made myself something to cover my hair and face. When I left the camp I felt out of breath and weak, but the voices pushed me forward.

They spoke of how I needed to complete the ritual soon. I would need help from my patron as it already put tremendous strain on the body and with how I was I would need her help. She would help my body survive and not have my heart give out or for my mind to splinter.

I had to kill a rabbit and use the blood to draw runes over my arms, chest, parts of my neck, and face. The one on my chest is called The Helm of Awe and is a symbol of protection and might but in a darker and more individualistic sense than Thor's hammer. The symbol stretched across from the middle of my abdomen all the way up to the start of my shoulders making sure that the center point was over my heart.

On my arms, each side had to have the symbol for guidance and protection, called the vegvisir, which would help me to get lost and find my way back. Both were placed on my forearms, while the Algiz had to be drawn on the tops of my forearms, this was used to ward off evil, protect and defend me, and was needed to link me with a spirit guide.

Going down the left side of my neck I had drawn the rune of Hagalaz, which represented the wrath of nature, destructive, uncontrolled forces within the unconscious. It looked like giant H with the end points curved to the left.

On the right side of my neck I had to draw the same symbol but in reverse and was called the Hagalaz Merkstave, which symbolized natural disasters, pain, loss, suffering, hardship, and sickness.

The last and hardest one to create was the Valknut which was a series of connected triangles. These were the most crucial as it would bring death to me. They had to be drawn on both sides of my face on my cheeks. It was believed that this symbol had much to do with death, the transition from life and death, Odin, and the power to bind and unbind.

Then I had to light a fire and then sacrifice the body of the animal that I had killed. When the body was placed in the fire, the body slowly fell apart and blew away like ashes in the wind. Then power washed over me, it pushed down and felt as though it was trying to smother me. I fell to the ground trying to cry out but couldn't.

The places where I had marked my skin began to burn into my skin, changing from crimson red of the blood to black, becoming a stark contrast on my skin. The voices whispered for me to stay strong, as the block that had been in mind slowly broke away.

My hands clawed at my face and scalp, as I pulled at my hair. Then the final piece broke away and my mind was swamped with information. The hundreds of lives that lived before mine flashed through my mind's eye. All were warriors. All fought for the lives of others. All fought and killed those who destroyed the balance between life and death.

Knowledge that I didn't know I needed was forced into my mind. As each life continued to flash past, I could feel hands running through my hair and a woman's kind voice in my ear. She spoke in a language I didn't understand but each word that rolled off of her tongue was smooth.

The vast pressure that continued to push on my mind began to lessen, only to intensify when the woman would lift her hand to my roots and run down my head once more.

My mind and soul knew this woman. I knew that I was hers. She was the one I would see when I was younger, never speaking a word but always gave off the feeling of safety. Now she spoke though. As the memories and thoughts of those before began to drift away and fall back into place in my mind.

The woman who I now knew was Hel continued to run her hands through my hair. The left side of her body was a strange blue color and looked almost what I would expect an old corpse to look like if left in the cold. Parts of the skin had peeled away allowing me to see the muscles and parts of the bone.

The right side of her face though was beautiful. Her hair was black and long and seemed to shine in the light of the sun, looking as though she had a black halo above her. Her eyes strangely enough matched my eye color. Her skin tone was pale and looked as though she had never spent a day out in the sun in her entire life.

 _"Minn kappi, dveljask strjuka, vega tryggr, vega lif, vega bani,_ " she spoke.

One of my previous lives translated the words instantly. "My champion, stay strong. Fight for truth. Fight for life. Fight for death." (an: this is old Norse and I got it from some book that basically just translated it word for word for me. Not sure if this correct and don't really expect any of you to know Old Norse but if you do. No lie that's amazing!)

She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to my forehead. My body began to burn once more. Fire swept through my veins and I could barely stop scream that wanted to slip past my lips. Then the pain slowly faded away until I felt complete and strong. I had never felt so right before.

When she finally pulled away, she looked deep into my eyes once more before slowly fading from sight. I knew that would not be the last time I saw her, as even now I could feel her power running through my veins. From the memories of the previous champions, I knew that I hadn't gained any powers from the ritual but I did gain back all the weight that I had lost when I was sick and from the bare minimum on the Ark. For once my body was finally in the peak physical shape that I had always wanted it to be.

I allowed myself to sleep for the rest of the day because once the high wore off, I was exhausted. I knew that once the sun rose the next day I would have a lot of work to do. I had the memories but now I needed to actually work on my fighting forms and actually make use of much of the knowledge I had gained.

* * *

 

-Time Skip-

I had slowly moved away from where the drop ship was and went north. I felt an almost slight pull in that direction. I didn't start moving back in that direction until I felt many deaths from where I had come from. Part of me knew I needed to find out what happened.

It took me a couple of days to even get close to where the dropship was. I was close enough that I could see what looked to be a massive bomb went off from where the drop ship was, and the champions began to speak about death before going quiet once more. It has been quiet since then and when I finally found the drop ship it was completely empty and there were hundreds of burned corpses surrounding it. It was horrible and I couldn't stop myself from crying. It felt as though death had sucked all life from the area. There were no sounds of animals and the area was strangely quiet. It felt wrong to be there but for some reason, I stayed.

The only good thing that came from this was that I finally was able to get decent knives and other weapons that I sorely needed. I was even lucky and was able to find a decent bow with arrows. It was a hell of a lot better than the one that I originally made.

I was lucky as one of the previous champions knew how to create one but just because she did didn't mean that it came out good. The first two that I managed to make snapped. When it did the wood cut me across my brow. Thankfully the wood didn't stab me as the second one did. It wasn't deep but still a little weird to see a piece of wood sticking out of my arm. It had cut deep into the ruin meant for protection and I may have laughed at the irony for a couple of minutes.

I haven't moved from this place since. It felt like I just needed to be there, and I hadn't been able to find any of the other 100 in the area. It made me more paranoid and I wanted to leave but I just couldn't bring myself too. The few times that I had gone hunting, I had gotten close to where the Ark had landed it was obvious to see the large number of guards around the top of the walls. Needless to say, I made sure to stay far the fuck away from that.

It turned out to be a good thing that I didn't truly leave the area because when I finally was returning from a successful hunt it was to see someone covered head to toe in mud pulling another behind them in the same state.

The one standing let the sled fall to the ground before walking forward to the bay doors. I didn't like the idea of someone so close to where I had been sleeping. I readied an arrow, only to lower it when the woman on the sled staggered up.

The other raised their hands and tried to plead with them. "Anya wait," but the other woman, Anya didn't.

It was obvious that the nameless one didn't know how to fight too well. When she tried to attack Anya with the staff, or what at least could pass for a staff, she did the proper thing and punched her in the face.

The fight continued and I only interfered when the one named Anya was downed and the other was about to plunge the knife in her heart.

I aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. Thankfully it hit its mark and struck the knife in the woman's hand. She screamed out in almost panic, as she fell off the other. Pleasure flowed through my body starting from my heart and I could only assume that the previous champions were pleased with what I had done as my aim was utter shit when I had started and it was only after spending the last three weeks constantly practicing my aim.

Quickly I loaded another arrow and finally stepped out of the shadows. My face was covered with a black cloth and I had a hood covering my hair because the color wasn't the best for trying to hide.

"I think that's enough. Stay where you are stranger, and I won't fire another arrow. This area does not need another death," I ordered.

The woman I had shot with the arrow didn't move a muscle while the one still on her back just grunted. Both continued to breathe heavily as I made my way closer. Then I realized that one of the women looked familiar.

It was hard to tell with all the mud and blood covering her face, but I knew those eyes. It was Clarke.

She looked like shit though. I could see the blood mixing with the mud on her face and her eyes looked almost wild, but I knew she couldn't fight anymore. Neither could the other.

The one named Anya spoke something, but I wasn't close enough to hear and could look at Clarke in shock.

Slowly I lowered my bow and pulled my hood and face mask down. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing me.

"Kara?"

Then she was scrambling onto her feet and crashed into me. Thankfully my ribs had healed completely because damn her grip on me was strong. Her face was pressed into my shoulder and she seemed to calm slightly.

"I thought you died! No one has seen you in weeks and when we started to fight the grounders I thought you had been killed," her words sounding almost frantic.

Then she pulled back and finally got a good look at me. I knew that I looked different from when she last saw me. I was finally heathy and looked like it too. You could no longer see or feel my ribs or back and my cheeks didn't look sunken in anymore.

The main difference was probably that I was now covered in runes. Every single rune that I drew on my skin was still there and no matter how hard I tried to get them to come off they didn't. The spirits finally explained that that was the after effects of the ritual. They didn't want me to know because originally I hadn't wanted to get any form of tattoos. I liked the idea of the only thing that would mark my skin would be some sort of scar but the longer I would stare at them the more I began to like them.

"What is all of this? What happened to you?"

Her hands on my face felt so nice. It felt good to feel the warmth of another person after more than a month without seeing anyone.

Then some light hit her face and her eyes drifted from mine. I turned to follow and wasn't surprised to see the strange balloon. Though why they would want to the rest of the grounders to know their location was beyond me.

Her hands then dropped as she took a few steps toward the balloon. "Do you see that? I knew it. He lied. Our people are out there," her last words spoken she turned to me. I couldn't help but smile at seeing the joy and wonder on her face.

"We need to get to them!"

I took a step back, making sure to keep my eyes on the other woman. Her eyes seemed strangely alert but slightly glazed over at the same time.

"I am not going back to them," taking another step back away from her.

Clarke looks almost hurt from my actions and words before she becomes slightly angered. "Why not?"

"They are our people. Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

And then I remember something. I never explained to her what I had done. Never explained to her that I spent over 10 years in the Sky Box.

"If I go back then I lose everything I have gained since I was sent down. You can go back but I cannot."

She looked so confused and hurt because before I had left we actually become quite close to one another. Though part of me knew it was only because I had been sick.

"But Kara…"

"No, Clarke. When you make your way back be careful though. They are on high alert right now."

With that I finally began to make my way out of the clearing, only to stop and turn around when I hear a slight struggle. It seemed that Clarke was tying Anya's hands together and trying to get her to stand. My foot goes to take another step forward but I realized that I couldn't move, my eyes were locked onto Anya.

I could almost see a thick black cloud covering her. It clung to her entire body and darkened in color when Clarke was forcing her forward towards to fallen Ark.

**'Her death is approaching. That is what that means, my champion.'**

I barely managed to stop myself from jumping in fright, as it seems Hel decided she wanted to be there.

Then I was moving before I could stop myself. My hand grapping Anya's shoulder in a tight grasp.

"Stop," I ordered Clarke.

"What is it Kara?" she looked annoyed once more at me. The other woman Anya was staring intently at the ruins that covered my face.

"Let her go."

I pull my knife from the sheath on my thigh and quickly cut through the ropes on her hands. She doesn't move though as I try to push her back away from Clarke.

"No, she's my prisoner now."

I push Clarke away from me when she takes a step forward. "If you bring her to the Ark she will die."

That's when Anya's eyes snapped to mine. "Is that a threat, sky person?" she snarled, her teeth bared.

"No. Hel has staked her claim on you. If you follow along with this path then the only outcome is death. I haven't decided in which way it would tip the scales but honestly? I would rather just skip the whole thing and make sure you stay alive," my eyes hard.

"Why do you think she will die?" Clarke finally managed to ask.

"If you had listened when I told you then you would know that the guards are on high alert. I wouldn't even be surprised if they had a kill on sight order and with the way you both look it would look like grounders are trying to get close."

My eyes trail to the sky and take note of how deep shades of reds and purples are beginning to dance across the sky. "You should stay here for the night. Wait until morning before trying to even approach that place. If you do stay, no fighting and if you do fight I'm kicking you from my camp."

Good thing I hunted for extra food the past two days. My stores, while they would last me a couple of days if I was frugal, would be enough for all three of us for dinner tonight and then a small breakfast tomorrow morning.

"I have enough food to feed us for the night. You two can use the bucket of water in the drop ship and clean up a little…" making sure to look them both up and down, then leaning a little towards Anya and sniffing.

"…you stink," I tell her as I lean back.

Then I pull my mask but onto my face before turning to leave, waving my hand as I go. Ignoring the slight growl Anya made, trying not to chuckle.

I finally make it to the tree I kept all my provisions in and grab the closest branch to the ground and swinging myself up.

"What do you mean that I am marked for death?" the woman's voice once no longer angered, is almost deep. It is easy to tell that she hasn't had any water for awhile and even from a few feet up in the tree can still hear how heavy she is breathing.

She stays standing for a few seconds before actually sitting where she had been standing. Far enough away that she could watch as I continued to climb further up. I stop for a second and pull off the metal water canteen I managed to find in the burned remains and dropped it near her.

It hit the ground with a heavy thud but she didn't even blink before reaching for it and taking a few deep drinks from it before closing the lid.

Clarke watched us from a few feet away before making her way into the drop ship. Deciding that I could handle myself.

"Because she told me. I mean it was a pretty straight forward answer," my hands reaching into the hollow of the tree and pulling out the skinned squirrels and rabbits. I had 3 squirrels and now I had 2 rabbits, since the one I just caught.

I begin to let myself drop from branch to branch. Enjoying how the bark felt against my hands, then finally dropping the last 5 feet to ground.

Stopping in front of Anya, I hold my hand out. She warily looks at it before grasping my forearm and then I pulled her up. Not letting go until her feet were firmly planted.

"Who is this she?"

"Are you being purposefully obtuse about this? Hel told me. You call her death but she prefers to be called by the name given to her by the Norse," deciding to just cut the shit and be straight about it. The previous champions were never quiet about who they were and I had no plans to change that.

" _Wanheda_ ," Anya whispers to me.

"What did you just call me?" feeling almost like I was just insulted.

She follows closer to me watching me more intently.

"You are the Commander of Death. We have legends about you. How with every kill you gain their power. That if you are killed then that person gains your powers and becomes the new Commander," her voice extremely serious.

I stop trying to light the fire and turn to look at her. Partly surprised that the Trikru had their own legends but sad because it seemed that they did not get much of the legend correct.

"The legends aren't entirely true. I am the Champion of Death and work as the force used to balance out the scales. It is true the one that kills me gains the powers of the champion but what isn't spoken of is what happens when they do transfer."

I stop to blow the small flames, proud of how quickly I was able to get the wood to catch a light.

"What happens?" her voice sounding actually curious.

"What isn't spoken of is that you have to be prepared for the transfer of knowledge…"

I gesture to all ruins and symbols that are visible before continuing "…you are born as the chosen one. For years you take in small pieces of information that the previous champions think one needs to know. Then when you reach your majority then that's when the real magic happens. You get to see every through every single champions life. Learning how to fight, how to survive, and how to know when you are needed."

"For example, the dark cloud that was covering you earlier has mostly disappeared. This area that we are in is also covered in death. It has seeped into the very earth herself and will take years before taint disappears."

Anya's eyes turn dark at the reminder of what had happened here.

"When the champion is killed all of the knowledge that we had spent years learning is transferred in one go. This drives the person insane or makes them brain dead. Many believe it is in punishment for killing Hel's champion."

I placed the two rabbits over the fire and waited for when I could place the squirrel in so that the food would be done at the same time. Barely taking note of how Clarke had returned with the shoddy looking bucket and placed it next to Anya along with some torn cloth.

Anya barely spared her a glance and was silent seeming to be deep in thought.

I handed each of the rabbits to Clarke and Anya when they were finished cooking.

_"Mochof, Wanheda."_

I just grunted before grabbing my own squirrel, making sure to pull off one of the legs and throwing it into the fire. The piece of meat slowly faded away into the sky as black looking ash. I can hear Clarke asking, 'What the hell?'

Thankfully I had finally gotten the cooking time down for them because I cannot begin to count how many times the first couple of days I accidently over cooked and burned my food or had accidently eaten raw meat. God that was horrible.

Clarke continued to look back and forth between Anya and me as she ate.

"I believe our people should work together."

Raising my eye brow I could only stare at her.

"Our only chance against Mount Weather is if we fight together. To beat them, we'll need our technology and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is, will yours?"

I didn't say a word and just watched, knowing that this was a time for me to just be quiet.

Anya didn't say anything at first but stared into the fire. Her eyes shifting slightly back and forth in thought.

"The commander was my second. I can get an audience."

Clarke didn't say anything but held her hand out. Anya reached forward and grasped her forearm.

"You can leave at first light then," I tell them as I finish off the last of the squirrel in my hand.

Both Anya and Clarke had demolished the entire rabbit. Nothing was truly left except for the bones really. They both looked better though especially because they had cleaned off the mud that covered their faces but still looked like shit.

"I wouldn't go too far from this area. A few reapers have been roaming this area and considering that both of you don't have any weapons you shouldn't risk it."

"You've run into reapers here? I didn't realize they were coming out this far," Anya asked.

"Yes but I don't like fucking with them. Some kind of sickness clings to them," eyes down cast at the thought.

A few small groups of reapers had been running around this area. I had taken care of a few of them that were by themselves. I didn't even go near their bodies, not wanting to touch or go near their bodies.

After that, I made my way into the dropship and let Clarke and Anya discuss their plans. I felt like I had already spent my needed amount of time with others.

* * *

 

-Time Skip-

It was decided that I would go with Anya to help her make it Polis, the name of their capital city, while Clarke would make her way to the downed Ark.

We had spent the entire day walking and she told us that we were getting close. We still had a few hours of light left when I caught my first glimpse of the city. From here I could see how massive the place was. The most amazing thing I could see was the tower. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but be amazed at how the building had managed to survive to bombs.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"It's amazing that something like this is here. There are so many people!" I was in awe.

"Come. We need to see the Commander," and with those words, we were moving once more.

Anya moved swiftly ahead of me and I was amazed at much stamina she had, we had spent at least half the day in a light jog. I followed closely making sure she didn't get too far ahead that I lost sight of her.

When we close to the gates of the city and I could actually hear what sounded like thousands of people, I was shot by an arrow.

The force of it threw me off of my feet as I landed in a heap on my chest.

I quickly rolled up and stood tall, ignoring the pain as I pulled out my two daggers in a defensive hold.

"What is this treachery, Anya?"

"Capture the sky person!" Large men appeared out of the trees. Anya didn't look too surprised by such a thing.

"STOP!" Anya's voice carried such authority that even I stopped moving.

"She is with me! Stand down now!"

The men did not but one lowered his weapon before stepping forward. "General Anya, it is amazing to see you still are alive. Many believed you were dead. Killed by the Sky People along with the 300 warriors," the man sounded almost happy about her being alive.

"I will explain later but it is important that I speak to the Commander as soon as possible. Now let us pass. I will forgive you for your slip in attacking my traveling partner but we must move."

She went to take another step forward and I grit my teeth as I put my knives away. Trying to ignore the annoying pain of the arrow in my shoulder.

"You may pass but your friend there will be placed in a cell. An assassin went into one of the villages and killed many. Any sky person found was to be immediately brought to the cells. No exceptions."

All the men surrounding us closed in further. The whispers of the champions echoed through my mind and I decided that it was easier to surrender here and get Anya to talk to the Commander.

"Fine," and with those words, I threw my daggers to the ground, before dropping both my bow and arrows as well.

"Talk to the Commander Anya. I will be fine. Go quickly."

I made sure to smile to let her know that I didn't mind.

"No more harm comes to her. Let us move then," and with those words, Anya and the leader of the warriors moved away.

A man came over and tied my hands in front of me and broke the back of the arrow off but didn't pull it through, while another grabbed my weapons. Ignoring how the man made sure the rope dug into my wrists.

When we reached the gate of the city, Anya continued on her path to the tower while I was dragged to the right and into a different part. Fewer homes were visible and I could only assume that this is where the warriors trained.

They stopped in front of a large metal grate before lifting it up. The man behind me let go of my arm and then kicked me into the hole.

I let out a shout of surprise from the kick landing hard onto the ground. I barely had time to turn myself so that I would on my back instead of my front. All the air was forced from my lungs and my back burned. A few of the ruins pulsed with energy and some of the pain dissipated allowing me to take in a deep breath.

Slowly I forced myself to sit up and held my head in hands. Trying to control my breathing. "Fucking assholes. Anya's gonna be pissed they didn't listen."

"Are you ok?" a man asks.

The voice is familiar to me. I lift my head up to see that Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha are in the same cell as me. Hate surges through my very veins. My eyes don't leave his. He looks almost surprised at the amount of hate he can see.

A hand touches my shoulder, hands moving and grabbing a hold of his wrist. My eyes leave Jaha's and I focus back on Marcus. A man that I actually trust, quickly letting go of his hand with a murmured sorry.

Marcus is one of the only people that had looked into the claims of abuse from my father. He never found anything that pointed towards abuse but he made sure to come around where our quarters were just to check on how I was. Sometimes he would bring books and a few times he brought some paper and markers.

When I killed my father he spoke of how saddened he was that I had to go through such a thing but it wasn't the answer. Death is never the answer. I didn't see him again. For a while I hated the man and cursed his name before a few years later I realized that he was right. I should have run away when he threw the bottle at my face, instead of letting my anger and hate control me.

"I would be fine but Trikru are more shoot first, ask questions later," I tell him, as I grab hold of the arrow tip that was still sticking out of my right shoulder. Thankfully one of the guards had broken off the back but had not pulled the rest of it through.

When I finally pulled the arrow out, the wood of the shaft had been dyed black from my blood. Throwing it away from me and pressing my hand into the shoulder, ignoring how awkward it was to hold my hands up like that while still tied. Especially considering the fact that I really couldn't feel my hands to begin with due to lack of blood flow.

"You have nightbloods?" the woman's voice was soft and almost submissive in tone.

My eyes turned and connected with beautiful green. The trees of the forest seemed to have been caught and placed in her eyes. I had never seen anything like it and I didn't want to ever look away.

"No. She is the only one," Jaha responded to her. It was easy to hear the disgust in his voice.

"Kara?" Kane asked me, as he knew only one person with that kind of blood. I just nodded and then the man pulled me into a hug.

His arms seemed to wrap around all of me as he pulled me into his chest. My hands were still trapped into my chest but I didn't care.

Slowly I lowered my head onto his shoulder. When I did he pulled me even tighter in. "I thought you had died. I was watching your vitals before we lost them and it looked bad. Abby was a mess!"

He pushed me back to get a good look at me eyes widening when he saw the runes one my cheeks. His eyes looked almost wet. He pulled me back. "She is gonna be so happy that you are alive! Don't worry we are gonna get out of here and get back to Camp Jaha."

I pushed him away after hearing his last words. "I'm not going back there."

"Good. A monster such as you shouldn't be allowed back," Jaha's voice reminding that we were not alone.

"Thelonious!" Kane shouted at the man.

"What? You know I am right. You say what she did. Saw the way she butchered her own father! I know those remaining on the council would agree with me!"

Fingers slipped into my boot grabbing a hold of the small dagger that I kept in there for emergencies and slicing through the ropes on my hands, partly embarrassed because I had forgotten to give it the guards and they didn't double check. Rubbing my wrists to allow blood to flow once more before putting it back in my hiding spot. Making sure to press a single finger to lips when I noticed that the other woman was almost staring into my very soul.

"She was a child who lived through abuse. We didn't help her the way we should have. We promised them a new chance when they came down. I haven't heard any reports from any of the other teens about her behavior being dangerous. Why are you still after her after all these years?" Kane almost shouted at the end.

"I am against her because she killed her father. She killed a good man. A man who only ever did good for our people. Working hard to make sure Farm station thrived. She put our existence in jeopardy. If we didn't have Charles, what do you think could have happened?"

Part of me was tempted to grab my blade once more and kill Jaha. He was a danger to my freedom and even the other champions agreed with me. I could feel how death clung to the man but in a different way it had from Anya.

Anya's cloud seemed to surround her and close in, while for him it felt as though it was almost oozing out of him.

The room seemed to get colder as the two men continued to argue back and forth. A soft hand touched my injured shoulder. The touch strangely brought about feelings of home. Turning my head slightly, I was not surprised to see my goddess standing next to me.

She seemed a little more frazzled than the last time she had appeared. Especially when she pulled her hand away to see the black blood still on it. The temperature dropped once more around me, the only one who noticed was the other woman sitting against the wall. Her eyes almost comically wide as she stared at me.

Hel pressed her hand once more to my shoulder and slowly knitted the muscle and tissue back together. Reaching up I gripped her hand in mine to show my gratitude for the gesture.

She pointed back to Jaha and whispered in my ear. **"He will bring nothing but death, my champion. His death will bring about balance. Wait until the perfect time to strike. I want his soul."**

She kissed my head once more before slowly fading away. With her departure, the feeling of home vanished with her.

It seemed that the time it took for my patron to appear and then vanish was enough time for Jaha and Kane to finish their argument. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

They were now both sitting in the two corners in the back of the room both with scowls on their face. Kane then began to slowly rub his ankle, that I now noticed seemed to be rubbed raw from the chain.

Making my way to the opposite wall from the strange woman in the cell with us, I sat down. Making sure that everyone was in my line of sight. Part of me almost enjoying the now awkward silence.

At least another 30 minutes pass before it seems Thelonious has had enough of the quiet and makes his way over to what I can only assume is a servant. Most warriors were surprisingly clean and seemed to only become dirty during their actual training.

"What is your name?" he asks as he squats down next to her. Anger flowed through my body at how he was now both closer to me and the other woman.

"Lexa," she told him without really looking up from fiddling with the leaf in her hands. My eyes taking in how I could see old scars across her knuckles and back of her palms.

"Lexa. I'm Thelonious…" he points over to Kane. "…And this is Marcus."

Lexa's eyes turned to me. "What of the girl? What is her name?"

"Kara," he spoke my name with hate.

"Whatever, dick," I told him as I flipped him the bird.

"Mind your tongue girl! If push comes to shove I will make sure you are back with our people and I know you don't want that," he sneered at me.

"Thelonious that's enough," Kane told him. The man looked almost tired as he said those words.

"Your commander spoke of an assassin in a village," Jaha spoke once more. This time moving in a way that made sure that he couldn't see me.

"Yes. Eighteen of our people were murdered. Elders. Children," her eyes flashed with anger.

"We had nothing to do with that," Kane spoke, almost pleading with her.

"It doesn't matter. The commander thinks you did," and with those words, she turned to Jaha, part of me almost surprised with how well she was keeping her anger hidden.

"One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way."

"And if we refuse?" Jaha questioned.

"Then the Commander will use it to slit both of your throats."

My laughter seemed to shock Lexa while angering Jaha. He just sneered at me before walking back over to where he was.

A couple more minutes pass and I couldn't help but wonder where Anya was. I didn't honestly think that would it take over an hour to have an audience with the Commander. If she had been my first I would almost make sure to allow her council and if she had been reported dead, I would definitely want to see her.

"This has gone on long enough. There has to be another way to resolve this. Something that we haven't thought of yet," Jaha spoke again.

"There isn't," Lexa spoke again. Her voice sounded rougher than the previous times she spoke. Part of me concerned.

"If someone doesn't choose soon, I can do it for you. Maybe play a game of eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Death comes for us all in the end," I tell them as I laid on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe I will choose you and avenge your father," he snarled as he took a step towards me.

"Not her. If she is killed both of your lives will be forfeit," Lexa told them. Her voice seemed to convey authority.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"She is a natblida. A nightblood in your language. They are sacred to our people and any who are found to have killed one will be killed in turn by 'Death of a 1000 Cuts.' If you value your lives you will not touch her."

Both Jaha and Kane seemed surprised by this news.

"You mean that there are more people like me?" I ask as I sit up. Part of me praying that she was telling the truth, wanting to know that I wasn't the only one.

"Yes. The Commander himself is a nightblood. All those found reside in the tower," her words almost sound kind.

Joy surged through my body at the thought. Happy to know there are others. I couldn't help but smile at the news. She also seemed pleased at how well I was taking the news.

"Marcus. What are you doing?" Jaha's voice drawing me from my happy thoughts.

Instantly my eyes turned to the man. Narrowing when I saw the knife in his hands.

"If we don't make a choice…then we'll both die. And the killing won't end," his words almost spoken to himself.

Both of the men stood and faced each other. I did the same placing myself slightly behind Kane and in front of Lexa. Worried about what was going to happen.

It brought me relief to see that no black shadows seemed to be forming around Kane. Happy that Jaha was going to die.

Slowly Kane walked forward, lifting the knife up and flipping his grip to having the blade pointing down. "You have to kill me."

"You have to do this. It's our only choice," he pleads with the man.

"If he doesn't kill Jaha, I will. Death has claimed the man as his…" my words slipping past my lips without thought. Not considering that Lexa was close enough to hear my words. Her eyes widening in shock when she realized what I had implied.

"Kane, no."

"They respect strength. Let's show them ours."

"I said, no." Jaha's words coming out as the final decision.

"You did not order the massacre."

"Not that one."

"Marcus, you don't need redemption. The choice's we made on the Ark was about survival. We did what we had to so that the human race could survive," his voice almost kind as he spoke to Kane.

"But the human race was already surviving."

"Then we did it for our people," Jaha's voice raising.

"Yes, and now we must do this. It's the only way," Kane was now almost pleading with the man.

"Not gonna happen."

"You're a good man Thelonious. I won't let you die for me," his words causing me to rush forward as I watched him draw the knife across his wrist.

Jaha beat me and held his hand firmly across the wound as blood began to stream from the wound. Fear coursed through my body at the sight.

If it was Jaha, I knew that I would feel nothing but with Kane? I couldn't let him die.

My heart rate began to pick up, my hands grabbing onto my hair. The pain allowing me to focus.

"Come on. Help us please." Jaha pleaded.

Lexa stood there watching the scene with interest.

"Please," Jaha tried again.

Lexa stiffly walked over and handed him the bandages she had with her.

My eyes turned to watch her after taking note that Kane would not die. The wound while it looked back didn't seem to have been too deep. Not deep enough to kill him.

Jaha wrapped the cloth around his arm, making sure it was tight.

"I told you, we didn't come all this way to die."

Jaha's eyes betrayed his movements as they traveled to the knife. Lexa now close enough for him to grab.

Without thought I leaped forward, tackling the man away from her. My arms wrapped tight around his midsection. The knife knocked from his hand when we landed.

He barely had time to realize what happened before my fist slammed into his face. Taking great joy in how I heard his nose break from the blow. My fists continued to rain down on the man. With each blow, his face would be thrown to the side before my next blow would throw it back once more.

When I finally finished he was moaning in pain. Teeth had been knocked from his mouth. The left eye was swollen shut, while his right wasn't too far behind.

My breaths were ragged and I had a wicked looking grin on my face. Enjoying the feeling of his blood on my hands. I allowed myself to lean back on my thighs resting on his chest.

My body seemed to hum with energy. The ruin on my chest for might felt as though it was brimming with power.

Hands grasped the knife that Jaha had tried to hurt Lexa with. Lifting it up and softly put it on his chin.

"Kara, if you do this you can't come back to our people. You would be charged with murder. You are over 18 now! You would be executed. Please!" Kane begged.

My eyes turned and I finally realized that men were holding Kane back, while Lexa was standing next to an incredibly tall mall. Even compared to most grounder men he was large. Looking back at Lexa, she seemed almost pleased with my actions.

The area's temperature around me dropped slightly and when I turned back to face Jaha, Hel was there. She was squatting down, her dress riding up just enough that I noticed that she actually wore sandals. Seemed almost strange to see her in them. (an: obviously I mean like the leather sandals)

"Kill him." She ordered me.

A second passed before I rose the knife up before stabbing down. The blade easily cutting through bone and tissue, past the rib cage and into his heart. His only eye open widened before glazing over in death.

A blue translucent light slowly flowed out of his mouth. It was condensed into something that was barely an inch wide all around. Hel cupped it in her hand before smashing it within her palm. Part of me was honestly horrified that she pretty much just destroyed his soul. (an: what it looks like when a dementor sucks your soul out)

I could only stare in awe at her as she ran her hand over my hair and disappeared once more.

"NO!" Kane screamed at me, part of me angry at myself not for killing the man but for hurting Kane. One of the men holding him, punched him in the side of the head causing him to quiet down.

I rose from his dead body giving him a slight kick before I pulled the blade from his chest. Eyes almost glowing with power.

The large man then pulled the strange gauntlet off of himself, only to place it on the woman named Lexa. Eyes widening in surprise as she did it but everything I had noticed about the woman finally made sense.

"You're the Commander?" I asked in shock.

Lexa nodded her head with a smirk. "While I do not know much of you. I can tell you this. You have a place with my people. Your blood automatically earns you place with me and mine. You will not be feared or persecuted for this but instead honored for only a few carry blood such as ours."

My mouth was open in shock and I only closed it once she held out her hand. Making sure to wipe the blood off on my pants I handed it back to her, keeping the blade towards myself. Lexa then pulled it back and left it hanging over her shoulder. The larger man from before quick to grab it.

Lexa then turned to Kane who looked almost lost as he stared at Jaha's body. "It's clear your intentions are honorable. Your desire for peace is true. Breik em ow."

"Later we will talk. In the meantime, your friend will be sent back to your people to burn."

The men that were still standing behind the bear man moved forward and dragged Jaha's body from the room. My head tilted as I watched the bloody trail that followed them.

"The massacre must be answered…Blood must have blood," and with those final words, she left.

When she reached the entrance of the cell she stopped and turned to me. "Come."

Part of me annoyed at the order but I followed none the less.


End file.
